Cronologia del CHAOS
by yuriko-hime
Summary: todo paso, desde que el torneo galactico se escojieron a los mejores, hasta la derrota de hades... pero no contaron con las sombras del pasado, una guerra tan vieja como el mismo tiempo
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas… ahora esta en una historia que Tenia rondándome la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, bueno por lo que me he informado en el final de sain seiya (que no me gusto por cierto ¬¬) hades fue encerrado en Shun, no lo se con exactitud pero me basare en esta suposición esto contiene bastantes spoilers así que esto es bajo su riesgo jeje Y SI LES ruine el final pues ni modo XD bueno comenzamos **_

Todo había pasado, la pelea en el santuario, en asgard, contra Poseidón, arcángel… hasta hades… todo había pasado en esos escasos tres años, ahora ninguno recordaba nada y tenían su vida normal, tanto como su diosa lo deseaba, pero ahora, ella sola tendría que enfrentar a la segunda líder de los inframundos, ya que ella, podía ser tan amable como malvada, si no le regresaba a su guerrero prestado.

**hará que recuerde todo…** Saori estaba en su gran mansión, cruzaba sus brazos, cuando ella despertara, el único alivio era que Poseidón aun se encontraba en el cuerpo de peli azul… y cuando necesitara ayuda despertaría, miro al cielo tratando de encontrar una esperanza de que ese día jamás llegara, pero estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

**SEIYAAAAA, VUELVA AQUÍ CON MI COMIDAAAA!!!** un rubio perseguía a un moreno muy divertido, siempre era así en el bachillerato, ambos pertenecían a clubs sobresalientes, el moreno, al club de soccer y atletismo, el rubio al de gimnasia y natación.

En una vuelta, un chico de cabellera larga le quito ágilmente la comida del otro **Seiya cuantas veces te veré escapar de Hyoga? **

**oye yo le dejo mi comida en cambio de la suya… **

**y crees que una bolsa de papas y un refresco es comida!!!** llego el mencionado muy agotado dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Shiru se limito a entregarle su tan preciada comida, se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

**hey chicos!!! **

**AH SHUUUN; QUE TRAES DE COMER?!! **

**jaja, toma** por lo menos el peli verde siempre traía bastante, a pesar que no comida mucho… su hermano le hacia comer de mas.

**oye Shun donde esta Ikki? **

**se quedo en una junta estudiantil, así que me adelante… por cierto, también deberías de estar ahí shiru…** lo miro entre serrando los ojos, solo el otro chico alzó los hombros y dijo.

**luego tu hermano me informa… ** pasaron su receso tranquilos, contando anécdotas, y como el rubio era un rompe corazones (esta chido no? Jaja), sunrey una chica que estudiaba en la misma clase que el mas alto siempre le llevaba de comer, este gustosamente aceptaba su comida, cocinaba delicioso, aunque Seiya siempre los miraba celosamente, ya que sus amigos siempre llamaban mucho la atención y les traían obsequios y almuerzos, inclusive a Shun, solo que no tanto ya que el mal carácter de su hermano le espantaba a otros sus pretendientes, tanto chicas como chicos, sobre todo a los últimos, a hyoga por lo menos se llevaba a casa unos cinco almuerzos, pero el prefería cocinarse a si mismo. Ninguno tenía padres, y gracias a la corporación kydo, tenían sus becas para sus estudios, además de que trabajaba por su cuenta para gastos personales, aunque también la corporación se encargaba de eso.

Las clases siguieron su curso, todos fueron a su respectivos salones solo Seiya y Shun eran los únicos que las tomaban iguales pero el ultimo era muy solicitado, ya como era el hermano del presidente del consejo estudiantil tenia que hacer unos trabajos, cosa que al secretario le tocaba, pero shiru tenia otros asuntos que hacer.

En las profundidades del mar, en un lugar que se supone es un mito, una gran ciudad que en su momento era la mas hermosa y codiciada de todas destellaba una luz, en la cual guardaba una armadura… tenia la figura de un hombre… en la inscripción decía _Perseo_. En una tumba también que se encontraba en aquel lugar, comenzó a abrirse dejando salir a un hombre, de unos dieciocho años, cabellera larga y negra, ojos miel y piel bronceada. Nadó hacia la caja de la armadura y la abrió… saco de ella una espada y fue a la puerta de los titanes, en lo que parecía ser la cerradura la metió y rompió su sello, todo tembló al momento de que se abrieron las enormes puertas.

En una gran mansión cerca de la costa, un joven se encontraba viendo la inmensidad del mar, ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente, repentinamente, su expresión de paz cambio, teniendo un brillo en los ojos.

**joven Julián? **

**sirius… llama a antena… **

** "señor Poseidón!" **

**señorita Saori, tiene una llamada el señor Julián** la chica de inmediato se puso al teléfono.

**si? **

**ha despertado… cuando descubra lo que le sucedió a hades… **

**lo se** ahora más que nada tenia que mantener en vigilancia a los antiguos caballeros, en su estancia tenía sus armaduras, aunque no deseaba que las usaran tan pronto. No tenia a sus caballeros de oro para protección… aun contaba con los de bronce pero… ninguno había pasado por el largo camino que cinco mas leales… o mejor dicho cuatro. Aunque ese caballero le había jurado lealtad, cuando viera a su verdadero dios al cual debía servir se convertiría en enemigo.

**Poseidón… no importa lo que suceda, no interfieras **

**pero… **

**por favor, eso es asunto de hermanas… pero gracias** colgó el teléfono solo esperaba la expulsión de cosmos que se avecinaba.

Una mujer caminaba en el inframundo, era todo un caos, mas de lo normal… miraba con sus ojos violetas todo a su alrededor, mientras que su caballero investigaba a los jueces, ninguno estaba en su puesto.

** mi señora, todo indica que… **

**atenea estuvo aquí** de inmediato llego a donde el cuerpo de hades debía descansar, no había nada. Toco el pilar con dolor.

**se supone que ya debía de estar despierto… en donde diablos esta pandora** el fuego se avivo por saber el paradero de la mujer, era bastante extraño verla enojada, a pesar de los siglos a su servicio, era temible verla así. De inmediato su guerrero fue a buscar a la mencionada, era veloz así que la encontró rápidamente, el cuerpo inerte de la mujer fue puesto a sus pies. La oji violeta poso su mano en su boca y le dio su aliento.

**haaaaa…** lentamente la morena abrió sus ojos encontrando así a aquella diosa.

**a quien le diste el alma de mi marido? **

**per-sefone **

**DONDE!!!! **

**en un cuerpo de alma pura, su nombre es Shun…** miro de reojo al moreno cerca, a este le cubría una mascara.

**que mas… **

**tiene un hermano, llamado Ikki **

**ok, tendremos que arreglar esto…** concentro energía en su mano, y todo tomo su lugar correcto, pero no fue solo eso, sino que los guerreros caídos se levantaron. Hypnos y Thanatos vieron a la mujer, se sorprendieron.

**Perséfone usted!!** la energía de la diosa descendió considerablemente, como era encargada de los acciones en la tierra aun no se recuperaba. Así que no pudo resucita a los demás. De inmediato los hermanos la llevaron al templo de hades a que descansara.

** Perseo busca a ese Shun y tráelo aquí, si se resiste sabes que hacer…** solo el chico asintió y con una reverencia se fue del lugar.

** aun falta un mes para que entre el otoño, no debe esforzarse… **

**Hypnos, tu no cambias… ** le sonrió y quedo dormida en un instante.

**IKkI ABRE LA PUERTA IKKIIII!!!!!!!!** Seiya estaba congelándose, aun no entraba por completo el cambio de estación pero ese año pareciera que se había adelantado. Muy pesadamente el moreno abrió la puerta, estaba dormido y por los constantes toqui dos del chico lo despertó de mala gana. 

**que quieres? **

**esta Shun?** entro rápidamente esquivándolo.

**no, se quedo en la escuela, estaba ayudando a los de la biblioteca… se supone que tu deberías saber donde esta…** el otro solo saco la lengua tontamente.

**estaba dormido en clase jeje… entonces esta solo!!! **

**no, shiru se quedo a revisar unos papeles y hyoga tiene su practica** dijo antes de quedar dormido nuevamente en el sillón. Solo le señalo la cocina. De inmediato el chico fue a ella y comenzó a comer, siempre era lo mismo, por lo menos seis veces a la semana iba a su casa a desayunar, comer y cenar.

**oye Shun ya me voy, no quieres que te lleve? **

**no gracias shiru, aun me falta… **

**ok, pero no te vallas tan tarde** el moreno se despidió y se fue, mientras que el otro tomo unos libros y los acomodo, el ultimo que traía era de mitología y astrología, por extraño que pareciera, reconocía unos símbolos que se suponía nunca los había visto.

**Shun?** un rubio lo vio antes de salir de las instalaciones, a pesar de que la biblioteca era un edificio aparte, el gran ventanal lo delato, más que mostraba la parte de las mesas, en donde se había sentado.

**eh? **

**que estas leyendo?** tomo el libro de sus manos y lo ojeo. **vaya, no pensé que te gustara la astrología y la mitología je **solo el peli verde sonrió. Le ayudo a terminar, salieron de ahí y se fueron, en el camino hablaban de cosas triviales. Llegaron hasta el crucero que lo separaba.

**nos vemos mañana hyoga, adiós ** se despidió dándole una sonrisa.

**si, adiós… Shun… **

**mmm?** el rubio solo lo miro por un momento, parecía que quería decirle algo.

**no nada, hasta mañana** hacia frio en esos últimos días, por ellos traían sus abrigos y bufandas, Shun ya se había ido, solo el rubio había visto como se marchaba desapareciendo en una esquina, no sabia desde cuando, pero le gustaba, aunque sabia de sobra que jamás Ikki dejaría que se le acercara, por eso no había sido tan obvio, suspiro resignado.

**tal parece que tendré oportunidad cuando Ikki se valla a la universidad…** se dijo y se fue a su casa.

No era tan tarde, pero por el horario cuando daban las seis comenzaba a obscurecer, siempre atravesaba el parque, como tenia arboles le gustaba ver las hojas caer, a pesar de que tuvieran el color café, un fuerte viento llego repentinamente quitándole su bufanda.

**no…** corrió tras de ella, pero esta se atoro en un árbol, no la alcanzaba. Brinco un par de veces siendo en vano. Una pálida mano tomo la bufanda y la bajo.

**toma** un chico de cabellera negra y ojos igual le extendía su prenda. Ese chico era altísimo.

**gra-gracias **

**por nada ** le contesto sonriendo, y tomo camino contrario al menor. Este solo se le quedo viendo la espalda hasta que su celular sonó.** bueno? **

**_DONDE ESTAS?! _**

**jaja seiya, ya estoy cerca… **

**_prometiste llevarme al cine, y el estar con tu hermano es como si estuviera solo, tan solo que me da miedo…_ **

**ya voy, llego en diez minutos… oye puedes decirle a Ikki que nos acompañe? **

_**no!! **_

**ok, si no quieres pues no…** colgó, volvió a voltear pero ese sujeto ya no estaba, se puso nuevamente su bufanda y se fue de ahí.

----------------------------------------- porfa dejen rew, casi nadie me deja y me pone muy triste TT


	2. Chapter 2

En la gran mansión Kydo Saori se apresuraba para marcharse rápidamente, mientras que Datsumi le ayudaba con los arreglos.

señorita, no cree que seria mucho mejor que le regresara ese guerrero y ya, porque tener una guerra así…

Porque yo les prometí que tendrían una vida normal… además si se lo lleva es seguro que muera bajo la cabeza dejando con una gran interrogante al pelón (jajaja no tengo otra forma de referirme a el).

señorita…

señorita es hora de partir… uno de los pilotos le informo, esta subió al helicóptero y fue al templo en Atenas, era seguro que Perséfone la buscara ahí.

/

Un moreno estaba por completo desvelado, la película que habían ido a ver había sido de terror, pero muy aparte de él, Shun se veía de lo mas relajado.

Shun como puedes ver esas cosas y no sentir nada…?

mmm?, no se… pero es solo una película, gritabas mas que las chicas que estaban a un lado…

jjajajaja el rubio había escuchado la conversación espantando al moreno jaja no pensé que fueras tan miedoso…

cállate hyoga, si vieras esa película estarías de acuerdo conmigo de que Shun es raro… el rubio no entendió, solo el oji verde sonrio, la campana había sonado indicando que las clases comenzaban nuevamente… así que todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, pero nadie se percato de una figura en el patio, de mirada dorada y piel bronceada. Había encontrado su objetivo.

/

Pandora llevaba comida a la habitación de la diosa, pero en cuanto entro no la vio, salió corriendo y llamó a Hypnos.

no esta!!

que?... analizo un momento ... de seguro ha ido al santuario…

pero porque?

fue por su guerrero…

que?, me estas diciendo realmente la señora Perséfone realmente le dio a ese guerrero?. Porque? el chico suspiro y le conto lo ocurrido.

hace muchos siglos, una batalla similar se desato, hades había enloquecido y declaro la pelea contra atenea, ella tenia a sus caballeros dorados, pero por estar luchando contra los espectros casi todos murieron, de entre sus caballeros de bajo rango, sobresalieron cuatro, pero aun así no era suficiente. Perséfone no podía entrar al tártaro, por ello no pudo detener a hades, pero uno de sus guerreros se ofreció a ayudar y bajo, así ayudándole a sellarlo en la columna, se parándolo de su cuerpo, pero ese gran esfuerzo hiso que muriera, pasarían generaciones hasta que volviera a reencarnar, pero en cuanto lo hiciera el caos vendría…

caos? Se refiere a la inestabilidad, porque? el otro sonrió, y su hermano entro

no, se refiere al padre del padre de Zeus, el que inicio todo…

que? Pero si eso se avecina, no creo que atenea se rehusé en regresarlo…

no, irónicamente ese guerrero… es el comienzo del pleito y atenea se entero… por ello lo dejo morir 

/

mi señora… porque esta aquí?

me aburro, además no me reconocerá mi hermana Perséfone había ido al mundo de los humanos, pero su apariencia había cambiado. mmm, es extraño ser una niña… pero así fue como me vio hades… cuando los había conocido tenia unos trece años de edad, pero después de convertirse en su esposa, su cuerpo maduro rápidamente. Así que cuando era la diosa de la cosecha y vida su apariencia era aniñada, pero cuando cambiaba a la reina del inframundo era una mujer. te cortaste el cabello… le dijo a su guerrero, este solo asintió.

si, quiero que me reconozca luciendo como aquella vez…

no te preocupes, ella te reconocerá, no importa cuanto tiempo haya estado alejada de ti, ya que después de todo es… tu esposa le acaricio la mejilla encontraste a ese tal Shun?

si, pero…

pero? enarco una ceja, y ese pero a que venia?

/

SEIYAA!!

jajaja nuevamente el moreno le había quitado la comida al rubio, shyru los veía desde la ventana de los pasillos de los salones, ahora no pudo evitar sus deberes, Ikki lo escoltaba, mientras tanto Shun se encontraba en el gimnasio, se acercaba una competencia, había entrado junto con hyoga, solo que en diferentes categorías el en barras asimétricas, al igual que las barras normales, prueba de equilibrio y maniobrar el listón, ese ultimo era su fuerte, a hyoga no te habían tocado tantas, solo salto de caballo, aros y baile rítmico (si es donde saltan en una gran plataforma y todos esperamos que se den en la cara jaja, que mala soy muajaja XD, es mas voy a hacer que se azote hyoga JA).

Ya estaba cansado, el que mas le costaba trabajo era la barra de equilibrio, subió y comenzó con los movimientos, todo iba bien, incluso en las piruetas, saltando, dando giros, hoy no le iba tan mal, solo tenia que hacer el salto final y la salida, se tomo su tiempo ya que tenia que dar los giros hacia atrás despegándose momentáneamente de la barra, caer en sus brazos e impulsarse y quedar en pie en el colchón de protección. Tomo impulso pero cuando iba a dar la primera pirueta… las puertas se abrieron sorpresivamente y un moreno corría hacia su dirección, choco contra la barra haciendo que callera.

SEIYA!! el rubio entraba momentos después viendo lo que su amigo había hecho, tal vez la buena suerte de Shun no terminaba ya que este había caído en los cojines, sin lastimarse, pero el moreno no había corrido con la misma suerte ya que se había golpeado con la barra y resbalado estampando su rostro en el suelo.

Seiya!! el peli verde de inmediato fue a ayudarle, lo sentó en el suelo mientras hyoga se acercaba.

ya vez lo que te pasa…

ya cállate que si me golpeé feo… se agarraba la nariz, momentos después se encontraba en la enfermería, la señora que se encargaba de eso se había retirado (ya estaba vieja)… pero como Shun tenia conocimiento de curaciones le habían dado las llaves, hasta que encontraran un remplazo. Mientras le curaba, unos pasos junto con unas voces se acercaban, la puerta se abrió mostrando al director y aun joven que no conocían.

mire este es la enfermería… chicos, que paso…? Seiya… miro al moreno, mientras que este le saludaba con un ademan chicos el es el joven Sora, nuestro nuevo doctor… voltio dirigiéndose al chico a un lado de el estos son jóvenes que cursan quinto y sexto semestre de bachillerato, el joven que se encuentra siendo atendido será su paciente mas común… suspiro pesadamente, el joven sora miro al chico y le sonrió. Al rubio no le agrado, no sabia porque pero ese chico era algo extraño. Shun dejo de hacer lo que hacia y miro a los recién llegados, pero al chico lo conocía de algún lado. Lentes, piel pálida, alto… hiso memoria y recordó que lo había visto apenas una noche atrás.

oye tu eres el chiquillo de ayer… sora dijo asombrado, el otro solo asintió.

jajaja chiquillo expreso Seiya

Seiya, tú eres mas bajo que yo contesto el oji verde, la campana sonó anunciando que las clases comenzaban, se despidieron y salieron del lugar, no sin antes de que Shun le dio las llaves del lugar, y por un momento toco su mano sintiendo un extraño sentimiento.

Shun te acompaño al gimnasio… dijo el rubio, sacando así de su ensimamiento (no se si se escriba así n.n) al chico.

gracias hyoga… fue con el, dejando al director y al chico en la enfermería.

porque… reacciono así… Sora había sentido del como lo miraba aquel chico rubio.

ellos son huérfanos y siempre han estado juntos… es normal que reaccionen así, tan celosamente sonrió además la corporación kido se ha encargado de ellos…

de los tres?!

cinco… el ojinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, a lo mejor eran personas especiales…

/

señora Atenea… shina estaba ante la imponente mujer (a veces impotente, por aquello de los secuestros jiji), sus guerreros de bronce se reunían en el gran salón, el santuario se encontraba repleto.

mis queridos guerreros he venido ya que una gran amenaza se acerca a la tierra, será necesario estar alerta y luchar… no permitiremos que la oscuridad reine este mundo… pauso un momento ya que las doce casas se veían desde su ventanal, era un gran deje de tristeza al verlas tan sola, tan… vacías.

mi señora, quien es el que nos ataca?...

primero es Perséfone… todos se asombraron y no falta mucho para que el tártaro quede bajo su dominio…

/

Ya eran las horas de salida, todos se disponían a irse a sus casas, cierto grupo de amigos se encontraban haciendo planes para esa tarde…

bien, si juntamos cada quien 150, nos alcanza perfectamente para ir al cine…

pero yo quiero ir a patinar…

y porque tenemos que hacer lo que tu digas Seiya?... el moreno solo le enseño la lengua a shiru, hyoga se encontraba haciendo cuentas y buscando una película del agrado de todos. Ikki estaba sentado cruzado de brazos, esperando a su hermano, este se había ido a los vestidores a bañarse.

mmm… oigan si vemos la de SILENCE HILL?

noooooooo, ya vimos esa Shun y yo…. recordar esa cinta hiso que temblara un poco.

mmm bueno que les parece esta? voltio el periódico mostrando el cartel de la película.

Todos miraron aquello, y una gotita se formo. el ataque de los clones mutantes en la galaxia G5 Luego le lanzaron un sin numero bolas de papel.

jajajaja

/

El agua se escuchaba caer en aquel lugar, como se encontraba solo el hecho retumbaba todo… disfrutaba mucho del baño, dejando caer el agua a su al redor… escucho serrar la puerta de los vestidores, eso le extraño ya que se suponía que no había nadie mas ahí. Termino de ducharse y salió tapándose con una toalla.

Miro alrededor y no vio a nadie, llego hasta su casillero sacando su ropa, se hiso una coleta y serró la gaveta, pero al hacerlo una persona se encontraba ahí. Se espanto, ese sujeto lo acorralo en una esquina y se le quedo mirándole. Shun tenia miedo, no lograba verle el rostro a la perfección la luz del sol no llegaba hasta ahí y el tintinear de la foco incandescente estaba por terminar. Estaba estático, no sabía que hacer o que le haría. De un momento a otro sintió que sus frentes se juntaban, y una serie de palabras escuchaba aun que no las entendía por completo. Por un instante quedo en trance, pero al pasar unos segundos recupero la conciencia notando que se encontraba solo, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió del lugar rápidamente, corría por los pasillos, ya nadie se encontraba en la institución, en una esquina dio la vuelta pero choco contra alguien haciendo que tirara sus documentos.

eh?

haa!! Shun quedo encima de esa persona, de inmediato se paro y se disculpo… perdón…

que te paso?... oye no se supone que todos salieron de la escuela? la persona con la que había chocado era el nuevo medico de la escuela.

Sora san!! el menor le ayudo con los papeles regados y le explico de su estado… asi que sora decidió investigar, llegaron a los vestidores y revisó el lugar pero no encontró nada.

mmm, no veo nada fuera de lo normal. Estas seguro?

creo que si, pero ahora me siento algo tonto… usted viniendo aquí por mi…

No te preocupes, de eso se encargan los hermanos mayores… dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

que?

que tu hermano debe de estar buscándote-

ES VERDAD!!salió rápido del lugar, de seguro Ikki lo iba a regañar. Sora vio como el chico se iba y suspiro.

conque ese chiquillo es Shun? una niña se encontraba recargada en la puerta de los vestidores, espantando al moreno.

Ahh, señora!!

cálmate, no es para tanto… dio un pequeño salto quedando a un lado del chico y sonriéndole no pensé que estuvieras también aquí…

pensé que necesitaría mi ayuda… y Perseo miro a un lado y una nube de humo daba la forma de un chico, este miraba hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados tienes que ser mas sutil mi querido cuñado…

... no contesto nada, serró los ojos concentrándose en la figura de su mujer, había pasado tanto tiempo que no la sentía.

esto será sumamente interesante… comento la pequeña, con una sonrisa. Ese chico Shun traía en su interior a su marido, pero también se trataba de ... Andrómeda se sitio superior al no sentir la presencia de atenea alrededor de Andrómeda, pero aun así quería hablar muy seriamente con su hermanita.

/

chicos!!

vaya hasta que llegas… te tardas tanto en tu atuendo personal que juraría que eres una chica…

no digas tonterías Seiya… ya decidieron que vamos a ver? prefirió no comentar nada, ya que si lo hacia no lo dejarían a solas ni por un momento y era muy molesto ser vigilado, como si alguien lo raptara con el simple hecho de no verlo por dos segundos…

porque te tardaste tanto Shun? Ikki se había posado detrás de su hermano…

pues… lo que paso fue que cuando ya me venia tropecé con sora san y tire unos documentos que traía, y le ayude a recogerlos… al escuchar el nombre del nuevo medico hyoga arrugo el seño siendo detectado por shiriu, este se le acerco y muy disimuladamente le dijo.

deja de hacer esa cara o Ikki se va a dar cuenta, y Shun te vera en el hospital… esto le sorprendió al rubio viendo a su amigo.

bueno ya vámonos, que se no va a ser tarde… Seiya paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello del peli verde jalándolo.

y a donde vas si yo tengo el dinero… comento shiriu, a lo cual el trigueño lo miro y enseño el monto, sacando su lengua. El de cabello largo se rebusco en sus bolsillos comprobando que se lo había quitado, como lo había hecho, nunca lo sabría.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya entraba la noche, y el grupo de amigos tras haber correteado a seiya para que les regresara el dinero, chocaron con un nuevo centro de diversión en el cual se seria comida japonesa y se jugaba bolos, nadie había jugado antes, así que fue muy buena idea, todos pasaban pero no anotaban… bueno solo una parejita.

** CHUSA!! Bien Shun, ahora voy yo** decía el trigueño muy entusiasta, toda la gente que se encontraba pasando el rato se había reunido a su alrededor para ver como jugaban el peli verde y el peli café ya que estos llevaban 5 chusas seguidas. Los pinos cayeron seguidos de aplausos para Seiya.

** si quien es su papi quien es su papi!!**

**ya cállate Seiya que nos avergüenzas…** decía muy sonrojado Ikki, shiru trataba de mirar a otro lado mientras que el moreno hacia su baile de la victoria. Pero la atención no les duro mas ya que otro "equipo" comenzaba a llamar la atención. Contaba con una niña entre nueve y doce años de edad, un chico bastante alto, corpulento piel canela (o bronceada), ojos miel cabello negro y otro mas que era… SORA SAN?.

El de piel canela le tocaba tirar, y al momento de lanzar la bola esta jamás toco el suelo y tiro todos los pinos.

** bien echo Haru!! **le aplaudían muy animados sus compañeros de equipo ** _pero cálmate que vas a matar a alguien _** le dijo sora entrecerrando los ojos. Solamente "Haru" lo miro con ojos de pistola.

**sora san? ** dijo sorprendido Shun, el moreno escucho su nombre y voltio encontrando a seiya, Shun y Hyoga, junto con otros dos mas… le saludo alegremente.

** Hola, que no deben de estar estudiando?**

**es viernes!! **se justifico el trigeño, shiru e Ikki estaban confundidos, asi que el rubio les informo.

** es el nuevo doctor, se encargara de la enfermería a partir de hoy…** Ikki hiso memoria, en la junta le habían mencionado el nombre del chico Sakano Sora.

**Sora san quienes son esas personas?** Se acerco el trigueño, saludando a los otros dos, la niña saludo entusiasta, mientras que el otro chico se había limitado a mirarlo

**Jeje, buena ella es mi prima Minako, viene de visita, y el es Haruka mi querido cuñado jejej** dijo lo ultimo abrazándolo por el cuello, el oji miel gruño ante tal acto. El trigueño parpadeo

**Cuñado****?, tiene una hermana?**

**Sip… hemos venido por ella** dijo muy sonriente una extraña sensación sintieron todos, no sabían bien pero se sintieron tristes, el único que no lo había sentido era Shun… se acerco quedando a un lado de Seiya.

**Ha venido… no se quedara de planta en la escuela…?** Le pregunto el peliverde

**No, solo estoy por mi servicio, pero estaré un año o dos** volvió a sonreírle, mientras tanto la pequeña minako observaba atentamente al chico y no pudo aguantarse

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eres muy lindo** dijo desconcertando a todos, e inclusive a sora y haruka, fue corriendo hasta abrasar a shun hundiendo su cabecita en su cuerpo, este se sonrojo por el acto.

**Mina chan eres algo impulsiva** la chica sonreía. Shiru se había levantado y tomado el boliche, para su turno. Ya se habían quedado sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo

**Guau shun, tienes pege hasta con las niñas jaja** se burlo seiya, el peli verde lo vio ago enojado y mas ruborizado, la niña se separo de el y lo jalo para qu se fuera a sentar junto a ella

**Ven quiero saber cosas de ti…**

**Eh?...**

**Bueno, que les parece si tenemos un pequeño enfrentamiento… solo por diversión**

**Que buena idea, pero ustedes son solo tres** el chico moreno se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia su banca…

**Podrian prestarnos a shun, aprovechando que mina chan lo agarro jjeje**

**Siiiiiii shun estará en mi equipo verdad??** El chico la miro, y le sonrió acariciando su cabeza

**Como negarme…?** ante esto la mirada de la niña cambio manteniendo su sonrisa, y haruka arrugo el seño mirándolo de reojo.

**Bueno entonces ya esta hecho** sora junto sus manos y comenzaron la partida, y como era obvio, el equipo de sora gano.

/!!/

En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, lo caballeros de atena se movilizaban, tratando de encontrar a la diosa de las tinieblas, si lo que su diosa les había dicho era correcto esa diosa era mucho mas guerrera que la misma atena. Y no necesitaba más de dos guerreros para que la protegieran.

**Mi señora atena, no ha habido nada anormal en el templo…** uno de sus guerreros se postraba a sus pies, la mujer se mordió el labio, acaso Poseidón se habría equivocado… no, aquella explosión de poder también lo había sentido. Dio orden para que se fuera, se sento en su trono llevandose una mano a su cara, donde diablos estaria, lo mas logico seria que persefone fuera a buscarla ahí…

**Mi querida niña, tan pequeña y con tantos problemas…** una mano calida se poso en su cabeza, saori la alzo y cual va siendo su gran sorpresa al ver a Era, en todo su esplendor, no podía articular palabra, la mujer la vio y sonrió calidamente **persefone nunca vendrá aquí, aun no recupera sus poderes, y no se metería a la boca del lobo, eso debiste de haber sabido…**

**… pero tiene a Perseo**

**…..si…. pero el al igual que su esposa es pacifista y lo que mas desea es regresar con ella, he visto sus lagrimas aun tras haber sido sellado** miro por el gran ventanal hacia las doce casas, mirando nuevamente a atenea… **mi niña, esta guerra ya no es tuya, es de nosotros, pero aunque retengas a ese guerrero, nada podrá terminar, no le temas a tu hermana. Ella no es igual a hades y te dará algo que no podrás rechazar** acaricio su cabello hasta las puntas desapareciendo en el instante, la chica lloro en silencio

**_Si dejo que se vaya, morirá y los demás querrán vengar su muerte aunque me oponga… y el castigo por desobedecer a un dios es…_**

/--/

Todos se dirigían a sus hogares, shun venia algo apenado por lo que le había hecho al pobre de haruka, el venia cogiendo… además había sentido que no le caía bien (shun a haruka)

**Flash back**

Shun era al que le tocaba tirar, es estaba preparando y mientras tomaba vuelo y la posición para lanzar mina le grito

**Que lindo trasero!!** Esto causo que soltara el boliche y este fuera a dar directamente en el pie del pobre chico piel canela

**Fin flash back**

**_Shun, no fue tu culpa solo… fue un accidente…_** trataba de animar seiya, el que traía una risa divertida era shiru, mina y sora auque este ultimo trataba de disimular. Eso hacia sentir mas culpable al pobre chico, se armo de valor y se acerco a el… esto lo veía muy interesada mina, y también cierto rubio, pero al contrario de la chica, este lo veía con recelo.

**_HaHaruka san… realmente llo siento_**el chico sin mirarle contesto en forma neutral

**Fue un accidente, no es necesario que te disculpes…** seguía caminando, mina aceleró el paso haciendo que quedaran atrás y haciéndole muecas, un fuerte suspiro por su parte se dejo salir de sus labios. **_Esa mujer a veces no se comporta como una diosa…_** pensó

**Aun así, yo solté el boliche, deja disculparme mejor** tenia la cabeza gacha, realmente se sentía mal, haruka vio la angustia que sentía y se detuvo

**De acuerdo… que tienes pensado?** El chico lo miro a los ojos sonriente

**Se de un lugar que será de su agrado, puede venir mañana al parque Endo? **Sora llego de improviso contestando por el

**CLARO QUE PUEDE NO TE PREOCUPES RECUERDA QUE SOY MEDICO; YO CURO SU PIE!!. Además no seas llorón Haruka** y volvió con los demás no sin antes revolverle su cabello sacándole una gran vena al otro, sora era mucho mas alto que el, por eso lo trataba como niño

**Shun ya vamonos!!** Ikki no le agradaba el tal haruka, ni sora.

**Si!! Entonces a las 12 am** tomo su mano pero de inmediato el mayor hizo que se la soltara en un reflejo de brusquedad, una mueca de dolor se formo en la cara del oji verde pero aun así sonrió y se fue corriendo, ya sus amigos se habían subido al autobús, con excepción de hioga y por supuesto ikki. Los tres vieron al camión tomar su rumbo, mientras que el moreno sacaba las llaves de su carro.

**Pero quien eres tu??** Pregunto sora, el oji miel lo miro

**Mmm?**

**Eres un grosero. Yo pensaba que estarías como cuando la vista la primera vez, no golpeado jeje, sino ilusionado o…**

**No es** la niña lo miro seria

**Porque dices eso?** Pregunto con su dedito en la boca en forma interrogante…

**No es su reencarnación** bajo la mirada** hubiera reconocido lo que le dije en el baño** sora lo miro con compasión y mina lo abrazo

**Tranquilo… entonces buscaremos en otro lado…** Haruka acaricio su cabello tiernamente

**Vamonos, les haré un lugar en la casa…**

**Quisiera caminar un poco**

**Pero tu pie…** señalo el moreno

**Esta bien, no duele** apoyo por completo su peso en el pie y camino normal yéndose de ahí. Minako lo miraba tristemente

**Asck, y pensé que realmente se había lastimado, es un gran actor…** comento sora subiéndose en el auto siendo seguido de la niña… vio que estaba muy pensativa **piensas hacer algo?**

**…. Tal vez si ayudo a que recuerde…**

**Pero Perseo podría molestarse… desde que ocurrió esa guerra se prometieron que si en la otra vida no se reconocían no se forzarían a estar juntos…** la chica lo miro, a pesar de ser su diosa, no podía interferir de esa forma, ella no era como sus hermanos…** he de admitir que el parecido es impresionante, y la guerra que tiene en su interior a de ser insoportable…** prendió su coche y tomo rumbo

/--/

**Shun estas bien? **Desde que se encontraban en el autobús ikki había notado a su hermano algo extraño, talvez tenia algo que ver ese chico **sabes bien que si alguien te hace algo puedes decírmelo…**

**Si ikki gracias, solo que estoy algo cansado** se despidió y subió a su habitación, el peli azulado encogió sus hombros, su hermano ya no era pequeño, tenia que guardarse algunas cosas **_luego se le pasara…_**bostezo, también estaba cansado

Shun entro a su habitación desanimado, no entendía porque se sentía así, era una sensación muy fea, llego a su ropero y se cambio de ropa apago la luz. Miro la ventana por un momento y la abrió, hacia calor… se metió a las cobijas y se durmió…

Al otro lado de la ventana unos ojos penetrantes le miraba, entro a su habitación sigilosamente, si era el cuerpo que retenía a hades se lo llevaría de una buena vez…

**** **_ο οποίος αυτήν ζούμε ourselves reϊna (Que la vida nos reúna…)_**se repitió en voz baja a punto de tomar al peli verde. Este se removió quedando bocarriba susurrando entre sueños

**_ και αυτήν θάνατος ourselves befriended (y la muerte nos ampare…)_**los ojos miel se abrieron por la impresión, recordaba lo que habían dicho.

**_ Andrómeda…_**los ojos del chico se abrieron lenta mente, sentándose en su cama tallándose los ojos.

**mmm?** miro alrededor, había sentido una extraña sensación, pero no había nadie. Afuera Haruka estaba escondiendo se del chico, estaba impresionado, pero una sonrisa no se borraba de sus rostro…

/--/--/--/--/--/--

Hyoga estaba tallándose los dientes, mirándose al espejo, momentáneamente vio en sus recuerdos a Shun, tenia que dar el primer paso antes de que alguien se le adelantara o que…

**_ el se enamore…_ **se contemplo por un momento, dio gárgaras y escupió apagando la luz del cuarto de baño, se metió a las cobijas y se durmió. Aquella noche tubo un sueño muy extraño.

Se vio así mismo con una armadura blanca, pero no estaba solo, otros tres chicos estaban a su alrededor, con armaduras similares a la de el y una chica de cabellera violácea se encontraba frente de ellos dándole la espalda.

**_ Bienvenida… _** al lado de aquella chica una persona se paraba después de su reverencia, su armadura era rozada, su cabellera larga en color beige muy claro, y sus ojos verdes. Quiso acercarse a ella pero el chico de una armadura igualmente blanca con toque azules se le adelanto. Impidiéndole vele la cara.

En ese instante despertó, apenas eran las tres de la madrugada **que rayos fue eso??**

En otro lado, una figura entraba al domicilio de sora, dejo sus zapatos en la puerta y reviso en las habitaciones, sonrió al ver a la pequeña recostada en la cama del moreno y este siendo aprisionado por ella… definitivamente y a pesar de los siglos aun era una niña… tapo a la pequeña y serró la puerta tras de si. Fue a su habitación y se dejo caer en el colchón, aun mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro, serró los ojos despacio recordando su despedida.

**flashback**

** NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS!!** se interpuso en el andar de su amada, esta le sonrió cariñosamente y tomo de su mejilla, vestía las ropas de las mussas del palacio.

**Perseo, no te preocupes, tu y yo somos semidioses…**

**en dado caso yo debería de ir, no tu** se mordió el labio, la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a los campos fenicios…

**fui yo quien se ofreció… ya no soy aquella niña débil que peleaste por ella sabes?. Debes quedarte al lado de Perséfone, tiene una dura batalla… ** en ese instante Hermes llego interrumpiéndolos

**Andrómeda ya es hora de irse…** la chica lo miro dando un asentimiento… se paro del lugar donde estaba e invoco su armadura. Tomo dela mano de su esposo e invoco sus palabras

**_ο οποίος αυτήν ζούμε ourselves reϊna (Que la vida nos reúna…)_**menciono el chico

**_ και αυτήν θάνατος ourselves befriended… (y la muerte nos ampare…)_**prosiguió la mujer pegando sus frentes mientras se desvanecía

**εμείs θα να είμαι μαζί δεν πειράζει οτιδήποτε pass (estaremos juntos no importa lo que pase.)** dijeron al unisono dándose un beso en los labios…

**Fin flashback-**

** --**

_ok ok, bueno porngo como notaque la relacion de hades y persefone es de matrimonio, SIIIIIII HADES SE CASO CON ELLA; APASAR DE QUE ES SU SOBRINAAAAAAAA JOJOJO_

_bueno, porque escoji a andromeda como el santo de persefone ha pues, no se si se hayan dado cuenta o notado que es el unico que tiene las alas diferentes a las de los demas?? parecen de escarabajo o grillo jijiji..._

_ademas la leyenda de andromeda y pereo me gusta, ademas de que hay un detalle, shun se lleva bien con seiya... lueg explico eso, pero tambien tiene que ver con perseo. creo que algo se me esta pasando pero como es de madrugada lo dejare pasar XD... bueno espero le haya agradado el caitulo y si quieren saber mas hacerca de la mitologia griega hacerca de esas parejas mandenme un mail a: y congusto les pasare un archivo n.n, bueno se supone que correji los horrores de otografia jaja, creo mmmmmm_


	4. Chapter 4

Ikki miraba algo trite a su hermano, se habia posado en el marco de la puerta, Shun estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, agarrando la ropa que se pondría, arreglándose el cabello, pensando en lo que haría, rl motrno mayor suspiro, era elección de su ototo, pero aun asi **_ te voy a acompañar…_ **el peliverde se voleo

**_ ikki ya hablamos de esto, no puedes estarme cuidando todo el tiempo además hoy trabajas_**

**_ lo repongo la próxima semana_** una tierna risa salió del ojiverde

**_ gracias, pero me cuidare solo_** miro su relog, ya era trde, tomo una mochila y saliocorriendo **_ nos vemos después!!!_**

**_te llevo!!_**

**_ tomo el autobús…_** y así serró la puerta principal, ikki era demasiado celoso pero, no podía controlar por siempre a su hermano.

////////////////////////////////////

Mina veía sentada desde la cama al chic bronceado, entrecerró los ojos **_ te vez mas animado que ayer…_** la risa salió de los labios del mayor

**_ cunato tiepo falta antes de que despierte chaos…_**

**_ una semana…_**

**_bien_** se puso la colonia y tomo su chaqueta **_ planeas hacer algo?_** lapequeña se estiro quedando sercostada en la cama also los hombros

**_ me gustaría ir contigo pero… athena esta regresando_ ** sus ojos cambiaron **_ ire averla, supongo que ella e quien tiene las armaduras_ **una ligera corriente de aire cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que desapareciera, Haruka miro el vacio por un momento. Ese chaos era muy caprichoso.

**_ Aunque sea un dios no tiene derecho…__** frunció el seño

/////////////////////////////////

Saori bajaba de su helicóptero siendo recibida por su custodio, de inmediato ingreso a la mansión kido, pidió que la dejaran sola en la plataforma que le había hecho su abuelo. Necesitaba pensar. El observatorio obscureció mostrando las constelaciones, los ojos azules de la chica miraban cada estrella y l relación que tenia cada una de ellas, miro en especial la de constelación de Andrómeda, casi exactamente en la misma posición se encontraba la de Pegaso, sonrio un poco, en la realidad seiya seguía mucho a Shun… no muy lejos de ellos estaba la de Perseo, como si la estuviera vigilando, recordó vagamente cuando Andrómeda se unió a ellos, el rostro de preocupación de Perseo, realmente la amaba, pero la guerra fue muy injusta, matando a todos los guerreros, destruyendo sus cuerpos originales.

**_ eso simplemente paso, no te culpes_** los ojos de saori se abrieron de par en par el verse junto a una pequeña, ella estaba sentada a su lado mirando igualmente las estrellas **_ el señor kido te amaba mucho…_** sonrio

**_ Perséfone…_** se levantó la niña la miro **_ que le ha pasado a tu figura?_** la niña se miro

**_ aun no tengo todo mi poder pero…_** sus ojos volvieron a cambiar **_... puedo acabar cn tu santuario_** la peli violácea retrocedió un paso tragando grueso, podría tener una batalla contra ella pero, no quería que nadie saliera involucrado **_ ni lo pienses, muéstrame tu sabiduría _** la chica se levanto caminando unos pasos hasta llegar nuevamente cerca de ella** _ hoy nos iremos, solo vengo por la armadura de Andrómeda_**

**_pero…_**

**_ ella, el lo recordara, así que hermanita_** athena estaba incrédula como que recordaría, el reloj de la mansión marco las doce. El piso del mirador se abrió dejando al descubierto las armaduras de los guerreros. Los ojos violetas de la niña se iluminaron.

**_ por favor Perséfone no!!_** Pero la chica tomo la armadura rosada, dejando incompleta las armaduras sagradas. En ese intante la mancion temblo, tanto cmo anetnea y persefone se alertaron. El cirlo que artificialmente estaba negro se quebró callendo ante las dos diosas. Pero el cosmos de la peli violeta las protegió. Miro a dos guerreros **_ quienes son?_** estos sujetos tenían sus sonrisas e par en par, atena nunca los habia visto, pero su cosmos era muy amenazante, ambos guerreros saltaron quedsando frente de las dos mujeres.

**_ se ve que los añ.os en sunted señora son reversibles…_** meciono uno de cuerpo bastante amenazante, junto a el el otro guerrero no tan alto reia. Atena miro a su hermana, esta tenia el semlante serio

**_ **Adonis de **Chimera… **Zakorino de **Beme_** ambos mostraron sus respetos **_ no deberían estar aquí…_**

**_ nuestro seños nos mando, solo somos la distracción_** la mujer abrió los ojos

**_ _andromeda…__ **ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra ellas, pero como era de esperarse, enfrentarse ante diosas no seria fácil.

**_ quienes son?_** grito atenea, tras haber esquivado el ataque del menor, Perséfone en cambio ante el golpe de adonis pudo lanzarlo lejos haciendo que chocara contra su compañero

**_ son los gladiadores de chaos…_ **los ojos azules la miraron

**_ chaos… el no_**

**_....._** pero nuevamente los guerreros las atacaron

//////////////////////////////////////

Un extraña seacion sintió el peli verde, un mal estar, miro por el reflejo del vidrio del autobús y se asuto al ver otra cara, retrocedió cayendo del asiento ** _que demo…_**

**_shun??_** el aludido vio hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos castaños de seiya

**_ seiya? Que haces?_**

**_ pues voy al orfanato, tu?_** le ayudo a levantarse

**_ yo voy al parque_** el mreno lo miro entrecerrando los ojos **_ que?_**

**_ no nada solo que… no nos vayas a dejar_** Shun se extraño

**_ porque haría eso?_**

**_ no lo se, AH ESTA ES MI BAJADA !!_** toco el timbre y el autobús paro **_ cuidate nos vemos mañana_** Shun solo se despidió son un ademan, pero esa petición lo dejo pensativo, dejarlos, nunca lo haría.

///////////////////////////////////////

Haruka estaba esperando al peli verde recargado en un árbol, a pesar de estar baja la temperatura ese día hacia un calor agradable, a tal grado de no ponerse la chaqueta

**_ Perdón por llar tarde_** tras de el estaba el chico, se notaba que había corrido, sonrió de medio lado

**_ no te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegue_ **tomaron camino, Shun le mostraba los lugares más concurridos, además de sugerirle buenos pasatiempos o talleres. El bronceado solo estaba complacido por la presencia del oji verde.

**_ Quienes son esos?_** Shun veía hacia lo lejos a tres sujetos con extrañas vestimentas, al verlos haruka se paro poniéndose frente al peli verde. Los tres sujetos mostraron sus sonrisas tétricas…

**__ Perseo…__** los ojos miel se mostraron furiosos, esos eran gladiadores de chaos

**_ no te alejes_** indico el moreno, Shun se paro detrás de el. No entendía lo que pasaba.

**_ que pasa? Ya olvidaste tan rápido a tu mujer?_** se buro uno que traía unos lentes, el moreno se controlo

**_ calla zakorin, no venimos a hablar solo por el niño_** Shun palideció al ser él el señalado.

**_ yo?_** sin previo aviso uno de los tres se lanzo contra Haruka apartándolo de inmediato, mientras que otro de cabellera rubia iba tras de el, logro atraparlo sujetándolo de cuello

**_ahgg!_**

**_ no eres tan fuerte ahora verdad?_** Shun lo miro, de que hablaba?. Una fuerte patada propinada en su cara lo aparto rápidamente del chico, este callo al suelo tosiendo por el agarre

**_ estas bien Shun?_** frente a el estaba hyoga, el chico no podía hablar, se agarraba su cuello, lo había lastimado.

**_ Diablos quien es ese?_** se levantó el rubio mayor, pronto hyoga tomo al Shun y salió corriendo de ahí pero e ultimo miembro del trío se interpuso ante el, era una persona de cabellera negra, aparentemente muy seria, con la sola presencia el cuerpo del rubio callo.

**_ ****Christ…_** menciono su compañero, tomo del brazo al peliverde, y junto una energía en su mano posicionándola en el cuerpo del chico, este quedo inconciente hyoga quiso oponerse pero una patada en su estomago hiso que desistiera **_ como odio a este sujeto…_** menciono el rubio

**_ "_hyoga"__**el pelinegro lo cargo poniéndolo en sus hombros y estaban a punto de irse pero el cuerpo de su compañero callo desde el cielo

**_ demonios…_** Haruka apareció con su cosmos invadiendo su cuerpo **_ sabia que debíamos venir los cinco…_ **el rubio retrocedió un paso**_ leo!!_**

**_ si!_** fue a atacarle pero pronto el moreno le venció sin mas, miro al de cabello negro.

**_ sabes que no somos los únicos…_**

**_ Tampoco nosotros…_**

**_ fue la insolencia de tu mujer lo que causo esto…_** bajo al chico, sabia que no lo dejaría ir así como así

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Persefone se limpiaba la suciedad de su ropa, los dos guerreros ya hacían en el suelo sompletamente inconscientes, saori estaba agitada, ella no era la que peleaba normalmente**_ has estado fuera del mundo divino hermana… deberías regresar_** saori la miro enojada la chica solo also los hombros soltando un poco de aire

**_ debemos ir por Shun_**

**_ esta bien, seria un problema si los dioses de chaos hubieran venido, pero como lo veo aun no han despertado…_** miro a los gladiadores **_ Perseo es muy fuerte_ ** los ojos de saori se abrieron, Perseo estaba con shun?!! Iba ir tras el peliverde pero una luz divina se interpuso en su trallecto.

**_ no…_** salió una voz cálida de aquella luz, Perséfone miro de reojo hacia donde estaba su hermana **_ debes dejar que esto ocurra…_** La luz tomo forma humana mostrando a una mujer de cabellera castaña ondulada, armadura de piedra, ojos avellana y piel clara

**_ quien es usted?_**

**_ es gaia… la diosa de este mundo, es mas vieja que nosotros… mas que Zeus_** la niña llego ahsta ellas, los ojos avellana la miraron algo molesta **_ es verdad…_** se justifico la niña.

**_ tu debeias regresar al hades… recuerda el trato que hicieron hace siglos, no debes faltar a este. No deberías estar aqui_**

**_ no laneo quedarme, solo que vengo por Andrómeda, si no chaos vendrá por el y tu mas que nadie lo conoces a la perfección_** la divinidad recién aparecida serró los ojos, tenia razón

**_ papa… es muy arrogante_** miro asaori **_ atenea, ni siquiera tu podras vencer la ira de chaos, el ya estuvo en la tierra hace unas centurias, y destruyó todo, fue muy difícil para nosotros retenerlo_**

**_pero…_**

**_ solo es un semi dios, no puedes evitar esto además…_**

**_ademas yo te regresare a tus caballeros caídos, los necesitaras en dado caso que no logremos vencer a chaos_** dijo seriamente Perséfone. Pero por un instante sonrió de forma extraña **_ bueno, yo me voy_** y así desapareció. Tiempo después los gladiadores hicieron lo mismo

**_ creo que ya obtuvieron a su presa…_** menciono gaia **_ pero quien se la habrá llevado_**

**_ Shun…_**

**...........................................................**

**_jejeje como han estado??? yo bien n.n_  
**


End file.
